Son Goku vs Batman
Son Goku vs Batman is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description DC COMICS VS DRAGON BALL Z! SEASON 1 EPISODE 3! Which one of these extremely hyped heroes will win a fight to the death Fight Goku was finally brought back to life after 3 years of being dead. He was trying to find Super-man so he could exact his revenge against the man of steel after he killed him twice. Suddenly Goku could sense Super-man's ki he then used his instant transmission to finally kill Super-man. Batman stood over the knocked out Justice League after they were brainwashed by the villainous Brainiac in the watchtower, Bruce wandered around his team figuring out how he would cure this brainwashing. Suddenly Goku floated down to Batman with a look of shock on his face. Goku then fired a blast at Batman! FIGHT! Batman rolled out of the way of the resulting explosion and into the darkness, Goku searched around the area looking for Bruce when suddenly The Dark Knight kicked Goku in the back of the leg leaving him open for a spin kick right into the head, Goku took the strike the best he could as he regained his composure and tried a kick to Batman's head. The Dark Knight ducked underneath the strike with ease and threw a left hook right into the Sayain's face stunning him and leaving him open for a flurry of punched and kicks until finally he parried a powerful cop-kick into Goku's gut! The attack by Batman sent Goku flying into the metal wall as he landed he cupped his hands together and shouted "KAMEHAMEHA!" With that a massive blue beam of energy was sent flying towards Batman, Bruce dodged the strike and ran into the shadows. Bruce went behind Goku and tried to knock him out, Goku evaded this knockout and punched Batman in the stomach with all his might! Son Goku then used his instant transmission to go behind Batman and kicked him in the back launching him backwards. Batman stood up not that harmed from the bombardment as he then ignited his electric gloves and ran towards his opponent, Goku tried to knock Batman over again with a punch but Bruce ducked underneath the attack and slammed his palm into Goku's stomach shocking him and leaving him open for a flurry of electric punches that nearly knocked out the Sayain. Batman then planted an explosive onto Goku's chest when suddenly it exploded stunning Goku, Batman dodged the frantic punches by Goku and began punching him in the face. Batman finished this combo by kneeing Goku in the face knocking him off his feet and onto the ground, Goku scrambled up from the ground and turned into his SSJ God form and flew at Batman and traded blows with the Dark Knight. Suddenly Goku was hit in the head with an elbow knocking him backwards, "Hey your really strong are you a Sayain?" Batman looked at Goku and replied with "I don't know what a Sayain is but I'm a human!" Goku looked at Batman in shock as he said "REALLY! Your much stronger than my human friends!" Batman tried another punch but Goku ducked underneath the attack and kicked The Dark Knight in the back of his head sending him flying, Goku stood up straight when suddenly he looked down to see a bomb underneath him BOOM! '''Goku was launched into the air by the explosive, Batman then fired a Grappling Hook that wrapped around Goku's foot. Batman then used all his strength to send Goku crashing into the ground creating a crater, Goku stood up from the ground and got into his battle stance Batman then ran at him at top speed. Batman then punched Goku in the stomach with all his might stunning the Sayain, Batman then began throwing a flurry of punches into his opponents pressure points making Son Goku fall to his knees. Batman then stuck an explosive right on Goku's head, Batman began walking away when suddenly the explosive went off blowing Son Goku's head to pieces killing him instantly! '''KO! Batman then grabbed a hold of Goku's body and chucked him out of the Watchtower letting Goku's headless body float in the infinite space, This will be an awkward to tell King Kai that he was killed by a Human! Conclusion And the winner is: Batman! Category:The sayain Jedi Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:DC vs DBZ Category:Male-only battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:What-If? Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Technology vs Martial Arts Category:Martial Arts duel Category:Fist fight Category:Strength themed battle Category:Weapon vs Energy themed battle Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed Battles